


High Society

by SarahGinnySmith



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU five stays, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dancing, F/M, Fiveya Week, Fluff and Humor, Sassy Vanya, This isn't great, help me, idk if i am, in fact it's needed, inspired in part by family feud, no beta we die like ben, so i decided to try my best to be funny, that one fiveya fic that had chaotic good energy, they're probs 17 not sure though, which is basically all fiveya fics but this one was acc hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGinnySmith/pseuds/SarahGinnySmith
Summary: Number Seven was never taken to these types of events. Father would never allow it. He didn't allow it this time either in fact, but even The Monocle is no match for a stubborn Five. So when Vanya is snuck out of the house in Ben's ill-fitting tux for a night of high society unbeknownst to the rest of the academy, nothing but pure madness and mayhem is sure to ensue.Fiveya Week Day 2- Dancing/ Training
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	High Society

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this. You might've seen me lurking around the comments section of every Fiveya fic I could find in recent times but this is my first time writing one. I really did try for day one but my idea just wasn't working on paper and I couldn't will myself to come up with something else. Please god help me. If you know a beta or something I’d love to get in contact with them. Also feel free to critique. I don’t want this out there if it’s dreadful. Tell me, I can take it.

"We must leave now children. Your tardiness is unacceptable. How can you save the world if you cannot perform the simple task of punctuality? This time spent dilly dallying will be deducted from your free time on Saturday. Goodbye Number Seven."

Five bit back a grin, maintaining his air of cool indifference. The satisfaction of successfully fooling his old man was almost as good as committing the "crime". Anything that involved Vanya's happiness was a crime in Father's eyes. And anything Father didn’t like, Five loved. It was the reason he had taken interest in Seven in the first place. The silent girl who had won their father’s eternal disdain. 

Vanya belonged to Five. Everyone knew this. She spent her days in his room accompanying his equations with the violin or reading Victor Hugo on the bed, one hand on the page, the other absentmindedly stroking Five’s hair as he lay his head on her lap.

It was her who could calm Five, her who would dress his wounds, her who made him midnight sandwiches for when he inevitably woke up to do a frenzied equation in the dark.

She adored him, was there for him. So he was there for her.

If Vanya was slighted the whole house would know about it and feared the justice that would be swiftly enacted on the unlucky soul who dared to cause a single tear from his Vanya.

When Vanya was terrorised in the night by visions of dark soundless rooms it was Five who would appear, lying with her so often that he started sleeping with her permanently.

And if Vanya was at risk of being left alone all night while the rest of them mingled with high society and ate shrimp, Five was going to do everything in his power to sneak her out.

The plan had been set for weeks now. Five halved his meals, sneaking the rest into Ben’s plate, someone he knew would be too afraid to leave his meal unfinished in case he looked ungrateful. Five knew well enough what type of steroids they were being shot up with so two weeks of double doses and Ben had grown four inches and could no longer fit in his tux.  
(Five figured Vanya wouldn’t mind the fact that he had fished the old tux out of the trash so long as she didn’t have to wear one of Allison’s sparkling pink ball gowns.)

Vanya had switched the tape for tonight with old footage from she had stayed home while the academy had been on a mission.

Pogo was coming with them to the ball and Five had broken Grace’s charger so she was about to lose power until Diego would undoubtedly look for her the next day.

They were ready. Everything was accounted for. All they needed to do now was wait. Vanya tried to look sad and morose as they left, Five did his ten minute round about the ballroom, shooting grins at the reporters and shaking the hands of greasy politicians before excusing himself to the bathroom.

From there he teleported back home. Vanya was waiting in her suit, the sleeves and pant legs rolled up and tie slightly askew but all of it seemed to come together in something so inexplicably Vanya.

“You ready to go?” It was just a formality really. They had timed this to the minute, she was ready.

“Do I... do I look nice Five?” Her soft voice faltered as she blushed. That blush always flustered him, made his thoughts cloudy.

“You look beautiful,” Five let out without thinking. He never liked to get serious. He tried to bring it back to their usual light way of communicating .

“Better than Luther at least.”

“I don’t take that as a compliment you know. It’s like telling me I’m smarter than a plank of wood.” There it was. Snarky Vanya. A blessing only he was privy to. He loved this banter with her, complaining about the idiocy fo their siblings, coming up with insults to top insults.

“Ok I’ll admit it. You’re going to be the most gorgeous being to ever set foot in that Ballroom...” he couldn’t let the line slide, “...bar klaus.”

“Oh well how could I compete? He truly is the most fabulous out of the seven of us” she replied with a laugh. It was one of her open laughs, reserved only for him. It was like music to Five.

“Ok really now, let’s go.” He pulled her in by the waist, enjoying the Yelp she let out before smothering her noises of indignation with his mouth in a chaste kiss.

Space bent around them as they were transported behind a potted plant Five had spotted earlier. He scanned the room for their siblings. 

Allison was standing with Luther chatting to the social elites. Luther was standing just far enough to maintain a brotherly distance. Allison made sure to never let their affection show in public, shocking seen as how unsubtle they are in the house.

Diego is trapped in a waltz with an elderly woman, his discomfort written across his face. He follows Diego’s jealous gaze to where Ben and Klaus are standing, eating shrimp and taunting Diego from a safe distance.

And then Reginald. He wasn’t on the floor. Despite insisting on their lessons The Monocle never danced. He stood proudly at the side of the room, discussing something undoubtedly illegal with a politician who’s doing poorly in the polls. There’s a reason Sir Hargreeves is rich after all and it certainly isn’t from selling Umbrellas.

Five turns to Vanya who is still taking in the luxurious ballroom. Her eyes are trained on the stringed quartet.

“Ok here’s the plan; Step one: Sneaking out is complete. Step two is to suitably distract Reginald for the evening. Step three is-“

“Mess with our siblings I know-“

“No that’s step four. Now hurry, The Monocle just walked into a back room with some business men. It’s time to initiate step three while we have time.”

“Wait what’s step three then?” Five grinned at her confused look as he grabbed her by the hand, twirling her to him before swiftly striding to the dance floor with Number Seven trailing behind him.

The dance floor was nicely filled. It gave Five coverage from his siblings but space to show off his ballroom dancing lessons with Vanya. He pulls her into an easy waltz. 

They are perfectly in rhythm to one another. Her hand is soft at the nape of his neck, the other clasped in his hand. His arm is snaked around her waist, closer than the dance calls for but not so riské as to draw attention. He spins her, delighting in the breathless smile she bestows upon him.

Their movements are fluid. The crowd parts, giving them space as they turn about, their hearts beating the same slow beat. It’s a natural movement from the hand in hand waltz position into something more intimate. Her other hand glides up to interlock with the one resting at Five’s neck. Vanya is captured by his arms wrapping lazily around her waist. They kiss, softly. They sway to to music as they press their lips together time and time again in fleeting butterfly kisses.

The song finishes. Vanya prickles at the sound of smart shoes clacking in the distinct sound of Reginald. She had memorised it long ago in the hope that if she heard him coming she might escape from one room to the next, dodging persecution. 

The sound sends a fight or flight reaction to her, insanely worrisome seen as he’s her adoptive father but incredibly handy in situations where she may or may not have snuck out of the house in her brother’s old tux and is showing serious pda with her other brother. Not a good look.

Vanya grasps Five’s hand pulling him to the other side of the room. He’s briefly embarrassed that he was too busy gaping at Seven to stay alert but the thought flees his mind as he sees Allison and Luther again, by the punch bowl. Which, incidentally, is next to a bottle of champagne.

“And so step four commences.”

“Five, really? We were having a romantic evening. Can’t we just ditch the plan?”

“Dear sister of mine, I thought you knew me? I, go off plan? The very thought repulses me.” He feigns mock horror and mortification.

“Whatever snowflake just tell me the plan.” Vanya snorted, knowing full well he was as much a snowflake as Luther was a good leader.

“It’s a good one I promise”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the grand scheme of things it probably wasn’t a good idea for Five to spike Luther’s drink with alcohol and convince him he needed to confess his feelings for Allison to a room full of conservatives. 

It certainly wasn’t a good idea to sneak shrimp into all of Diego’s pockets when he was severely allergic to shellfish. 

It was absolutely, one hundred percent morally wrong of them to keep stealing The Monocle’s signature drinks and plant them next to Klaus and Ben to frame them.

But the one thing Vanya and Five truly regretted was walking out onto the street to walk home instead of just teleporting. Despite their display at the ball, no one could have known who the suited girl was. But a plucky young reporter who followed them all the way home (recording words such as “sister of mine” and “I hope Father didn’t see us” and taking photographs of said siblings eating each other’s facing outside the gate) might have a clue.

And as they sat silent at breakfast, their entire Academy unravelled and lying in a heap before them along with newspaper after newspaper showing the Academy’s incestuous couple and the secret Number Seven (with side columns of drunken behaviour and a mad rush to the icu for No. 2) Five thought back to last night, sweeping the love of his life across the floor, dancing under candlelit chandeliers, and he couldn’t regret it.

And even if he did, the fact that Luther was still ashamed, embarrassed and very hungover made up for it.


End file.
